


Birthday present

by TartufiBianchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Morning Sex, Post Finale, Season 4?, Will cannot be cranky after this birthday present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartufiBianchi/pseuds/TartufiBianchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Will's birthday and Hannibal wakes him in a very special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> This is the english version of "Regalo de Cumpleaños". One ficlet (in spanish) I wrote for a friend who RPs as Will on his birthday.
> 
> Thank you Jhonni for reading it and correcting my fuck ups!

During the process of waking up, all his senses started coming to life little by little. The chirping of the birds, fresh air softly mixed with wood and flowers… And of course, a dense invasive smell; hair, earth, saliva and who knows what else. Yes; dogs.

He half opened an eye and immediately remembered where he was. Several dogs standing by the foot of the bed, tails wagging, tongues loose and down their mouths, leaking. Glistening eyes jumping from one to the other.  They waited expectantly for someone to get up and feed them but that would require leaving that warm nest of arms, legs and soft sheets.

_I am afraid that will not happen any time soon, my dear creatures._

He turned his head towards his left side and there he was.

_Will._

Sleeping placidly next to him, entangled in his arms. Thick rays of sunlight that managed to seep between the curtains caressed his skin, making his pale velvet even more evident.

 _Like a godly marble statue_ , Hannibal thought.

Shifting so he was closer he nuzzled into his chocolate curls and breathed in the sweetness of his hair. He carefully disentangled himself from Will’s limb prison and crawled down inside the sheets. Positioning himself between his legs he parted them, slender fingers curling around strong knees. He was naked already so disposing of their underwear would not be a step needed to take.

 Half formed kisses were peppered along his legs, his thighs. Soft and almost imperceptible so he would not wake up.

_Not yet._

_Not until you are supposed to, sweet boy._

The blinding urge to bite the already tingling skin had to be repressed with an impossible amount of strength. The younger man trembled and murmured something between waves of deep sleep. Hannibal cracked a small mischievous smile.

 A hot path along beautiful legs, the pace set by slow languid kisses. Nudging his way between sharp hipbones he took him completely into his mouth, Will’s morning erection welcoming him eagerly.  

Swollen lips. Red lips. Hungry lips. A kiss on the wet tip. Parted lips. Sliding him inside his mouth again.

Will squirmed and a raspy moan rumbled inside his throat.

“Ha—Hanni—bal” He breathed, opening one eye and struggling with the light that burned its dryness. Hannibal observed him from between his legs. Dark, infinite eyes burning their way into blue immense pools. A low chuckle sent tremors through his shaft, electrifying every cell inside his body with pleasure.

“Ah!” Will cried out, arching his back so he involuntarily sank deep into Hannibal’s throat, producing a brief gag. Watery eyes. Slick wet chin. Red lips. Racing heart.

 

_Will…_

A wandering hand caressed Will’s belly, feather light over the scar with his fingertips. Gripping his hips he pulled him closer, deeper, and Will took both hands to his ashen hair. Silk strands curled around his fingers as he tugged. Hard.

Hannibal growled and his tongue swirled around the head again almost automatically. He took a hand below his chin and cupped the man’s balls, gently pressing.

“Ha- Hannibal… I’m going to… - Fuck” Will’s nails dug into his scalp. Fluttering fire pooled inside his belly, sending shivers down his spine every time the older man took him completely into his mouth. His cock burrowed into the confines of his throat.

Hannibal hummed approvingly as Will’s hot body started vibrating, announcing the climax was imminent. He moved his head quicker, pumping him with slick lips until he arched his back off the bed and screamed his name. Warm waves of liquid filling his mouth and he swallowed until the very last pearly drop. An echo filled the air, calling Hannibal’s name over and over again.  

Will spasms ceased after a few moments. His curls glued to his face. His velvety skin flushed and slick with sweat. His chest rising due to his frantic breathing.

_You are the heavenly picture of perfection._

The older man crawled on top of him, feeling him relaxed and loose-limbed. Their faces only a few inches away, puffing air that would merge with one another.

“Happy birthday, Will” 

He purred, lost inside his eyes. His love. His life. His heart. Everything belonged to this man. Leaning a bit he gave Will a chaste kiss. The other man looked at him, deeply, and cupping his face he crashed their mouths, melting their lips together. Their breaths. Their hearts beating like one.

**Author's Note:**

> My Hannibal RP blog: [tartufibianchi.tumblr](http://tartufibianchi.tumblr.com)


End file.
